


Pure Sin

by Croc9400



Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Dark Magnus Bane, Discussed not described, Dom Magnus Bane, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hand Jobs, Hurt Magnus Bane, Innocent Alec Lightwood, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Sub Alec Lightwood, just a little bit though, manipulative Magnus Bane, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: After Alec's siblings put some doubts in his head about his and Magnus' relationship, he goes to Magnus' to clear his mind***Day 10 - "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952176
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	Pure Sin

**Author's Note:**

> THREE days in a row??? CRAZY. Maybe being locked in my room is good for my writing, who knew? Everyone seemed to enjoy dark magnus so i made this one a little longer. Also please note, their relationship is supposed to be a little fucked up, just so we’re clear on that going in. Any little red flags you may catch while reading are supposed to be little red flags and that’s just how their relationship is going to be in this AU. I do not condone a relationship like this and if any of this may be triggering or upsetting, I suggest not reading.

“Alexander!”

Magnus’ eyes widened when he walked through his front door and saw his young boyfriend sitting on the couch, wringing his hands together. Alec’s eyes snapped to him the second he heard his voice and Magnus smiled as he saw a small bit of the very clear tension seep out of him. He assumed when his door had been unlocked that he’d be facing an enemy inside, but he himself relaxed when he saw it was just Alec. Magnus himself quickly closed the door before folding his hands together behind his back, wanting to hide the blood that still stained them. 

“What are you doing here, darling?” Magnus asked lightly, slowly trying to make his way towards the kitchen where he could properly get the blood off his hands. 

“You weren’t answering your texts,” Alec said, standing cautiously and following him, “I figured you were...out, and you mentioned if I ever needed you I could come by and you told me where the key was and I’m sorry if I’m overstepping, if you want me to go I can go. You know what, I’m sorry about this, I’m just gonna go,”

“No,” Magnus said firmly, wanting to reach his hand out but keeping it gripped behind his back, “please, stay,” 

“Okay,” Alec nodded. 

“Just, give me a moment to wash up,” Magnus said, kind of shooing Alec from the kitchen. Alec nodded and took a few steps back, pulling out his phone and looking at it, giving Magnus his privacy. Magnus nodded and turned back to the sink, getting his hospital-grade soaps and cleaners out from the locked cupboard under the sink and beginning to wash his hands.

It was a methodical process, as it always was, but his mind kept wandering back to Alec and the fact that Alec was in his apartment. They didn’t talk much about his preoccupation, though it hadn’t been long since he had found out. It was a little more than a month ago and he’d made three people pay in that time. He’d gotten three more, but he had barely shortened his list. He was there for six years...2,190 nights...that was a lot. 

Of course, there were plenty who were already dead by the time Magnus started his crusade. Typically men and women who came to brothels and raped underage boys didn’t have the cleanest reputation, so many were dead of their own hubris. While that had shortened his list significantly, it was still dauntingly long. But he’d do it. Even if it took him the rest of his life, he would do it. 

In the three times he’d been out since Alec found out, Alec had texted him but he hadn’t texted back. He always left his phone and any sort of ID he had in his apartment, never even taking his key with him. There were various places that hid his key out of an abundance of caution, and he nearly forgot he’d told Alec of all those places. This is the first time Alec had ever shown up at his place like this, unannounced. 

He scrubbed his hands more quickly. 

“Is everything alright, Alexander?” Magnus asked, glancing over his shoulder as he finished scrubbing his hands. He gave them one more wash with normal hand soap before turning off the water and drying them. He grabbed the lotion he kept by the sink and pumped some onto his hands, rubbing them together just as methodically. 

“I, um, yeah. Everything’s...everything’s fine,” Alec nodded quickly, eyes darting around the apartment. 

“Very convincing,” Magnus replied sarcastically, tucking his cleaners back under the sink before grabbing a pack of cigarettes. He went to the balcony and Alec followed him wordlessly. 

“Want one?” Magnus asked, pulling one of the cigarettes from the box and offering it to Alec. 

“No thanks,” Alec shook his head and Magnus shrugged, pulling a lighter out of his pocket and lighting it before taking a deep breath in and blowing it out into the night air. He leaned forward onto the balcony and looked at the ground below. 

“Those things will kill you, ya know,” Alec remarked. There was not a judgemental tone in his voice, he was simply stating a fact. 

“There are a thousand other things that will kill me before these do, my dear,” Magnus replied, breathing in another drag, “besides, I only have one after, um…”

“Yeah,” Alec finished, nodding as he leaned on the railing next to him. 

“Why are you here, darling?” Magnus asked, looking at him, “not that I mind, but, I’m just curious,” 

“I, um, I got in a fight with my siblings,” Alec said, kicking his foot lightly against the balcony, “I just...I couldn’t stay there. I’m sorry if I’m intruding,”

“Not at all, darling,” Magnus replied, “I enjoy your company,” 

Alec nodded before looking back out at the night. Magnus joined him, everyone, once in a while taking a breath of his cigarette and tapping it off into the night wind. Magnus knew there was more to the story than that, more than Alec wanted to say. But he knew better than to push him. If there was anything he’d learned about his boyfriend in the past few months, it was that he was going to share things when he was ready to and not a moment before that. 

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” Alec said, knuckles white as he held the edge of the balcony, “I need you to convince me that you’re not,”

“Who?” Magnus demanded immediately, suddenly terrified Alec was going to leave him. He quickly put his cigarette out on the balcony and tossed it into the night before turning back to Alec, “who have you told? Who’s trying to take you away from me?!” 

“Magnus, hey, stop, please,” Alec said quickly, putting his hands on Magnus’ shoulders, forcing him to face him, “it’s just conversations, people putting doubts in my mind, I just...I need you to convince me that you’re good for me,”

“Who was it?!” Magnus demanded, pulling out of Alec’s grip and going back into the apartment. 

“Magnus, no!” Alec chased after him and grabbed his arms, “stop, please, please!”

“Tell me who, Alexander!” Magnus demanded. 

“You promised you would never hurt my siblings,” Alec said softly before staring at his feet, “I’m sorry, I thought...I thought you’d put two and two together by this point…”

Magnus thought a moment, trying to clear the cloud of rage in his head. It did make sense now. Alec lived with his siblings, he had been fighting with his siblings, now he was asking that question...clearly they were trying to get him to leave Magnus. 

“I did,” Magnus said thoughtfully and for a moment he could see a full array of emotions run across Alec’s face, the most obvious one fear, fear that Magnus was going to go after his siblings, “and I won’t,”

He saw Alec visibly relax but he was still very tense. Magnus took a step closer to him and rested a hand against Alec’s cheek, feeling him relax further under his touch. 

“Because I can do that to you,” Magnus said softly, “I calm you, darling. Otherwise, you wouldn’t even be here. I’m disposing of the scum of the earth, of people who would rape a drugged, restrained, unconscious boy. I have never laid an unwanted finger on any innocent person,” 

“But did they deserve to be brutally murdered and tortured?” Alec asked, not looking at Magnus despite the fact that Magnus held his face in both his hands. 

“Is that them talking or you, darling?” Magnus asked in the sweetest voice he could muster. It was taking a lot right now to not lash out, but he couldn’t, especially if they weren’t Alec’s words. 

“Them,” Alec said, almost inaudibly. 

“But you don’t believe them,” Magnus said a small smile on his face. 

“I think they deserve it,” Alec told him. Magnus hadn’t let him see much of his body, most of the sex they had in the dark, but Alec had felt the scars under his fingers. He couldn’t touch his ass without setting him off. He knew what they’d done to Magnus, and he knew they deserved whatever Magnus did to them. 

“What else did they say about me?” Magnus asked, the part of him that felt a need to continually torture himself forcing the question past his lips. He took his hands from Alec’s face and began slowly pacing, circling him. 

“They said you’re a bad influence on me,” Alec replied, “they think you have me under some sort of sex spell. They think because this is my first relationship, you’ve manipulated me into staying with you,”

“And do you think that?” Magnus asked, beginning to pace in front of him and not around him, “do you think I manipulate you?” 

“No,” Alec shook his head, “I think you love me,”

“You are right about that, darling,” Magnus winked, “anything else?”

“They think I’m putting Max in danger by being with you,”

That would hit Magnus, hard. 

“They think you’re WHAT?!” Magnus stopped pacing and immediately stomped over to Alec. Sure, they could say he was crazy, they could say he was a murderer, they could say he wasn’t right for Alec, that he constantly manipulated him, whatever they wanted. But they absolutely do not get to think that he would hurt an innocent child. 

“You think I would hurt an INNOCENT CHILD?!” Magnus was yelling in his face now. 

“No, no! Magnus, I know you wouldn’t, I promise, I know you would never hurt a child,” Alec insisted, a hesitant hand on Magnus’ shoulder, “I’m sorry, they don’t know you as I do, please don’t hurt them,”

“Alexander, no matter how mad I am at your family, I will never hurt them,” Magnus assured them, “I’d like to meet them all, properly now. I want them to see me, see us, for what we truly are,” 

“Why?” Alec asked softly, wondering why on earth Magnus would want to meet his family after everything he’d told them about him. 

“Because I want them to stop filling your head with lies,” Magnus replied, brushing a few hairs out of Alec’s face before taking his hand, “let's go,”

“Woah, Magnus, stop, it’s nearly three in the morning!” Alec pulled Magnus back to him, “let’s wait until morning, okay? Come on, let’s go to bed, you’ve had a long night,”

“I need another cigarette,” Magnus said quietly, pulling the lighter from his pocket and going back to the balcony where he’d left the box.

“Then we’ll go to bed?” Alec asked. 

“Then we’ll go to bed,” Magnus promised. He pulled Alec in by his hand and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. Alec could taste the smoke on his mouth and only pulled him in closer to taste more. Magnus happily wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, one hand on his ass and the other on the small of his back as he pulled them together. 

“My dear Alexander, are you trying to get me to skip out on my second cig?” Magnus teased while mouthing lightly at his neck.

“Maybe,” Alec smiled, leaning his head to the side to give Magnus more room, “is it working,” 

“It very well might be,” Magnus replied, “I’ll do half. Share it with me?”

“No,” Alec shot back.

“Still,” Magnus got a finger through Alec’s belt loops and began to tug, “I’ll only do half,”

***

Alec woke up sore.

It was the wonderful kind of sore that only came after a night of vigorous lovemaking. He rolled over to face his love, finding him still passed out next to him. He laid flat on his back, head on one flat pillow with both arms resting above the blanket. He remembered falling asleep against Magnus’ chest, but clearly he had shifted in his sleep as he had woken up facing away from the man. Magnus never moved in his sleep, laying in the same spot. The only time his position changed was if one of his arms was wrapped around Alec. 

As much as he wanted to just cuddle into Magnus’ side, he knew he needed to get up. He needed to get up, shower, and get out of there before Magnus woke up and remembered that Alec had promised to let him come meet his family. Well, officially. He’d already met Isabelle, back before either of them had known of his preoccupation. She no longer saw the kind, charming man she had initially met. She only saw the cold-blooded killer. 

Alec pushed those thoughts from his mind as he made his way towards the bathroom, his skin just vaguely sticky. A t-shirt that was now somewhere on the bedroom floor only did so much clean up. He couldn’t have left his apartment last night, left his underage siblings alone, granted, Izzy and Jace were seventeen, but still, and then returned the next day with the same clothes on and covered in dry come. 

He turned on the shower as quietly as he could, wishing that Magnus had another shower in the apartment. He really didn’t want Magnus to meet his siblings just yet, not until he could talk some sense into them. He didn’t want Magnus to show up unannounced either, especially the day after he had this fight with his siblings, but he knew when Magnus set his mind to something, it would be hard to talk him out of it. 

Magnus hated waking up to an empty bed. As he began to stir, he threw his arm out to the side of the bed Alec was supposed to be on, intending to draw the younger man in closer, but found it empty. It wasn’t fully cold yet and as he came back to reality he heard the shower running. 

He smiled to himself as he climbed out of bed, fully intending to join his boyfriend in the shower. They both needed to be cleaned for the day they had ahead of them. And if they got a little dirty before they got clean, well, Magnus certainly wouldn’t complain. 

Alec was humming to himself when Magnus stepped into the bathroom. He didn’t notice Magnus enter and that only put a small smile on his face. He stepped towards the shower before pulling the glass door open and stepping inside. 

“Magnus!” Alec jumped and turned to face him, shock and what looked like a bit of fear written all over his face.

“Not expecting me?” Magnus asked a little harshly, “hoping to sneak out before I got up?”

“No! Of course not,” Alec insisted. Magnus knew he was lying and Alec knew Magnus knew he was lying, but both of them just brushed it off. Magnus took the washcloth from Alec’s hand and began slowly running it over the parts of his body not currently covered in soap. He pressed a little harder into the muscles in his shoulders and back, rubbing out any of the tension there. Alec gave a small moan under the pressure as Magnus applied the other hand, dropping the washcloth as he massaged his boyfriend. 

“You’re amazing,” Alec breathed out as his hands wandered lower, massaging just above his ass. His hands circled his hips before one dropped lower and took his half-hard dick in his hand. Alec moaned as Magnus stroked him to full hardness and began massaging his ass. Alec began slowly thrusting into Magnus' hand and soon Magnus stopped moving it all together, letting Alec fuck into his hand and chase his own pleasure. 

“God, Magnus!” Alec cried as he came. He turned his head and Magnus knew what he wanted. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, stroking Alec through his orgasm as he devoured the younger man’s mouth. 

“You know, Alexander,” Magnus said softly before thrust his hard dick against the outside of Alec’s thigh, “you’ve created a rather large problem,”

“I guess I have,” Alec replied, letting his tongue dart out and coat his bottom lip. Magnus leaned forward and caught his tongue between his lips, sucking it into his mouth and kissing him again. 

“I think you should get on your knees and take care of it,” Magnus said against his lips. 

“I think that would be a great idea,” Alec breathed out, “you haven’t had a proper shower, I should probably clean you up,”

“Yes, you probably should,” Magnus nodded and Alec slowly fell to his knees, clearly making a show of it. He took Magnus’ enormous cock in hand before teasing the head of his against his lips. He painted his own lips with Magnus precome before staring up at him through hooded lashes. 

“Oh, darling, you really need to start wearing lip balm,” Magnus said, running his hand across Alec’s cheek, “you’d make yourself so pretty for me I’d want to kiss you all the time,”

“Want you to kiss me all the time,” Alec replied before taking the head of Magnus’ cock into his mouth, moaning loudly as he did. He pushed down a little further, stretching his lips wide around the shaft of his cock that barely fit in his mouth. 

“God, Alexander, you look like pure sin,” Magnus moaning, running a hand through Alec’s hair. Alec redoubled his efforts, taking a bit more of him into his mouth while using his hand to stroke the part he couldn’t fit and fondle his balls. 

“I think you need to clean my balls, too,” Magnus breathed out. Alec pulled off his cock, taking in a deep breath as he pressed a kiss to the head of it. 

“I think you’re right, sir,” Alec said with a devious smile on his lips as he looked up at Magnus. Magnus almost came right there, between Alec’s words and the position his boyfriend was in. Alec ducked his head and sucked both his balls into his mouth, his nose pressed against the underside of his cock. He felt Alec’s tongue move around his sac and he moaned, holding Alec’s head there as the man lapped at his balls like they were candy. 

As he came close to coming, Magnus pulled Alec off his balls and directed him back to his cock. Alec took the head of Magnus cock back into his mouth before stretching himself once again around the wide girth. 

“God, I would keep you on my cock all day if I could,” Magnus moaned out as he began shallowly thrusting into Alec’s mouth. He was not going to fully fuck his face, knowing it would probably hurt him too much to be enjoyable, but a little thrusting turned them both on. Alec moaned at his words, sending vibrations through his cock. 

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Magnus teased, “I should’ve known, you little cockslut,” 

Alec moaned again at the words and Magnus tugged lightly on his hair, Alec’s only warning that Magnus was about to come. When Alec didn’t pull off, Magnus thrust a little deeper, almost hitting the back of Alec’s throat when he came. He moaned as he felt Alec begin to swallow around his cock, trying to swallow down everything Magnus gave him. 

He ended up coughing around his cock and a mixture of saliva and cum fell out around it. Magnus pulled out a little, giving Alec a little space to breath and get his bearings as he swallowed down the rest of Magnus cum. When he had swallowed everything, Magnus pulled his softening cock from Alec’s mouth and cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands. 

“You good, darling?” Magnus asked, tilting Alec’s chin up to face him. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m great,” Alec replied, eyes wide with lust in a goofy smile on his face. Magnus recognized that post-orgasmic look and glanced down to see the shower water slowly washing cum from Alec’s stomach. 

“Did you come untouched just from sucking me off?” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah,” Alec nodded.

“That is so hot, come here,” Magnus tugged Alec off his knees and pulled him into a heated kiss, tasting himself on the younger man’s tongue. Alec hungrily kissed him back, wrapping his arms tightly around him and pressing their bodies together. 

“If we’re going to go, we should leave soon,” Alec said against Magnus’ lips, “if we leave soon we might be able to make it for lunch which will make things slightly less awkward,” 

“You think things are going to be awkward?” Magnus teased. 

“Yes,” Alec said, fully serious. He picked the washcloth up off the ground and rinsed it before re-soaping it and washing his body again. 

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, assuming that they were going to help each other shower. 

“One of us needs to get out of here or we might not even make it in time for dinner,” Alec said, handing him the washcloth as he rinsed the soap off his body, making a point to smack his ass and make it bounce the way he knew Magnus liked before rinsing the conditioner from his hair. 

“I’ll wait for you in the living room,” Alec said, pressing a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips before opening the shower door and stepping out of the shower. 

***

Magnus had promised Alec he would keep his cool with his siblings. He promised he would not raise his voice, wouldn’t make any sudden movement, wouldn’t do anything that might put them on edge. He’d smoked a cigarette before they’d left, promising Alec this was simply a precautionary measure and it would negate the need for one when he returned home. He doubted that, he imagined he’d probably finish the pack when he got back, but he assumed Alec wouldn’t be with him when that happened, so there wasn’t a need to worry. 

Alec held his hand tightly as they made their way down the hall to his apartment. Alec only hesitated for a moment in front of his door before pushing his key into the lock. He turned the handle and stepped inside. 

“Hello?” he called when they were met with an empty living room. 

“Alec?” Max came walking down the hall and emerged into the living room before stopping when he saw a strange man next to Alec. Magnus only smiled and gave him a small wave, “who’s that?”

“This is Magnus, my boyfriend,” Alec replied. As far as he knew, Max didn’t know of any of the fights he’d had with Jace and Izzy, he didn’t know anything about Magnus besides the fact that he was Alec’s boyfriend. 

“Izzy and Jace said to stay away from him,” Max said, looking wearily at Magnus. 

“Where are Izzy and Jace?” Alec asked.

“Izzy’s at the store and Jace is still asleep,” Max replied. 

“Well, you don’t have to be scared of me, kiddo,” Magnus said, taking a few more steps into the apartment and sitting down on the sofa, “I promise I don’t bite unless asked,”

“Magnus!” Alec chastised him as he shut the door. Magnus only winked at him before turning back to Max, “but it’s okay, Max, he’s not going to hurt you. He’s not going to hurt any of us,” 

“How old are you, Max?” Magnus asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the boy. 

“Ten,” Max replied, still giving Magnus a side-eye so similar to the one Alec gave him that he’d be able to tell from a mile away they were related. 

“Really? So you’re in the fourth grade?” Magnus asked. 

“Fifth,” Max replied. 

“Oh, so you must be super smart then?” Magnus sounded rather impressed. 

“Yeah, our genius little brother here skipped a grade,”

Alec and Magnus both looked up when they heard a different voice. Jace was awake now, leaning on the doorway that led to the hallway in sweatpants and a tank top, holding a bat in his hand. 

“What’s with the bat, Jace?” Alec asked, an edge in his voice as he eyed the bat in his brother’s hand. Jace only glared at him. Neither of them wanted to start anything in front of Max. Though he was ten, he clearly knew something was up as he eyed his two older brothers, but they would try to hide it from them all he could. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” 

All four heads in the living room turned to see Izzy standing in the doorway, with a suspicious lack of grocery bags in her hands. She clearly had no qualms with starting things in front of Max. 

“Lovely to see you again too, dear,” Magnus said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and a smile on his face. 

“Let’s go have a chat,” Alec said firmly, moving through the living room and wrapping his arms around Izzy’s shoulders before circling back through the room to grab Jace. 

“Max, stay with Magnus a moment please,” Alec told his little brother, “why don’t you show him the Minecraft fort you built the other day?”

“What!?” Jace and Izzy both objected and tried to fight their way out of Alec’s arms. 

“No, we’re going to talk!” Alec said firmly, pushing them both down the hall, ignoring their objections. Magnus watched as his boyfriend corralled his siblings down the hall before hearing a door slam and the voices quiet so low he couldn’t hear them. Magnus then looked at Max. 

“Do you play Fortnite?” Max asked. 

Magnus flashed him a devilish smile, “I do,” 

***

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Alec?!” Izzy demanded. 

“Leaving him alone out there?! With HIM!” Jace tried to push past Alec, bat still in hand, but Alec grabbed the bat and used it to push Jace against one of the few bare spots against the wall of the room the three boys shared. 

“Watch how you talk about him,” Alec said, his voice low, dangerous, “both of you,” 

“What on earth has gotten into you, Alec?” Izzy asked, hands thrown up in exasperation, “I got an email about a body with his mark. I thought it was you!”

“He’s not going to hurt me! He’s not going to hurt any of us!” Alec yelled, “if he wanted to kill us, why wouldn’t he have done it by now? He had ample opportunity before we even found out! I already told you so much about him that you shouldn’t know, why are you still fighting me on this?!” 

“Alec, you really don’t see how he’s manipulating you?” Jace asked, still pinned against the wall by his baseball bat. 

“If he was manipulating me, which he’s not,” Alec said firmly, “how the hell would you know? You only just met him and you introduced yourself with a bat in your hands,” 

“We just don’t understand how you can love someone like him,” Izzy said, “how can you love someone who's done what he’s done?”

“You two just don’t understand,” Alec said, pulling the bat out of Jace’s hands and tossing it back into their shared closet, letting his brother move off the wall, “you’ve never been in love. Neither of you has. You don’t understand what love does to you. When you love someone, it doesn’t matter what they do or what they’ve done. The heart wants what it wants, and I can’t ignore what mine wants. 

“Magnus is the first person to ever make me truly happy,” Alec turned back to face his siblings, “he’s promised me a hundred times he’d never hurt anyone innocent, let alone you guys. And I trust him to hold him to his word. And if don’t believe me, let’s go back out into the living room and see him and Max,” 

Izzy and Jace shared a wary glance, unsure of what to make of Alec’s declaration. 

“I love him,” Alec said firmly, “if you love me, you’ll go back out there with me. You’ll smile and accept him, accept us. We’ll have lunch together then Magnus and I will get out of your hair,”

Izzy and Jace shared another glance, clearly talking to each other with their eyes. Alec scowled looking between them. 

“I’m older than both of you, I’m in charge here. I have been since mom died,” Alec asserted, “but just give him a chance and if he truly rubs you the wrong way, we will have another conversation,” 

“Fine,” Jace said harshly, brushing past Alec and going back into the living room. Alec quickly followed, not fully certain Jace wouldn’t attack his boyfriend. Izzy followed quickly behind them. The three siblings stopped dead in their tracks in the doorway, seeing Max and Magnus chatting amiably with each other like old friends as they played Fortnite together. Max laughed and Magnus groaned dramatically as Max killed him. That’s when Magnus saw them standing there. He smiled at Alec and paused the game. 

“Hello, darling,” Magnus smiled, “everything alright?”

“Yup, I’m gonna start making lunch,” Alec said, making his way over to him, “want to help?” 

“Noooo! I want him to keep playing!” Max whined. Alec smiled and his heart warmed a little. He gave Jace and Izzy a pointed look before replying.

“Alright, I guess I can handle lunch by myself,” Alec said dramatically before ruffling Max’s hair and pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek before heading towards the kitchen.

“We can help with lunch,” Izzy offered, with her and Jace making a b-line for the kitchen. 

“No, I bet Max would love you two to join them,” Alec replied, pointing to the TV. Everyone in the room, probably including Max, knew what Alec was doing. He needed his siblings to see that Magnus was just a normal guy, a normal guy who treated him right, would treat them all right, and occasionally murdered one of his abusers in the dead of night. 

“YESSS!” Max yelled, running and grabbing the other two controllers, shoving them into Jace and Izzy’s hands. Jace sighed and looked at Izzy, who only shrugged and sat on the other couch beside the couch Magnus and Max sat on. Alec watched the four of them set up the game and begin playing in silence. The silence didn’t last long, as soon Max began talking, followed by Magnus, then Jace, and eventually Izzy too. 

Alec smiled as he made his way into the kitchen. He knew Magnus wasn’t perfect, far from it. But Alec was far from perfect as well. He had his own past, his own traumas, that Magnus and even his siblings had yet to know about. Their relationship wasn’t perfect, he knew that no relationship was, but he imagined his and Magnus’ was as close as it got. He loved Magnus, and he would fight for him until his dying days. 

Magnus smiled and laughed as he began bonding with his boyfriend’s family, happy they were open to having him around. He knew they would always eye him wearily, as he was sure Alec did, if only slightly. But it killed him to get close to them. It killed him to promise Alec that he would never hurt his family because he knew that wasn’t true. 

The name was burned into his mind. The name that had appeared over and over and over again in the little black books he kept locked away in the fireproof safe in his office. A name that, when Alec had told Magnus his full name, had almost made Magnus throw him out of his apartment then and there. 

The name was one of the few he had actually learned in those six tortuous years of his life. It was the one name that he needed to be sure he crossed off the list before he died, but he just couldn’t seem to find. He didn’t want to admit it, but he hoped this family would help him. 

He hoped that Alec would help him find Robert Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> Oop, there it is. Don't worry, there's plenty more of these coming. I hope you enjoyed that, if you do, please leave a kudos, comment, or subscribe to me. thanks <333


End file.
